mysteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Plot 3 : Janus Salvation
Story Many years have passed, and Quantuaria’s progression halted, resulting to complete loss of the people’s Mana Lobe functions, and their biological age stopped as it was during the reign of Yrther Conspicio. As the inhabitants’ hopes dwindle, suddenly two new Yrthers appeared before the Humans, Yrther Vanitas and Yrther Illustris. Holding the power of the void, Vanitas temporarily suppressed the planet’s core’s production of Mana until they find a way to permanently divert the excess Mana and use what is left. Illustris on the other hand, used her power over gravitation to one of the two moons of Quantuaria in preparation of the Mana transfer. Vanitas decided to create another way for Humans to use Mana again. He asked two of the most influential persons to plan out this new way; Iludia the head general of Western Quantuaria’s military and defense, and Dimelio the top science and technology researcher of Easter Quantuaria. With the help of the two Humans, Vanitas created Artifacts '''for the both sides of Quantuaria to filter out Mana and convert it to a lesser source of energy, which they dubbed as '''Synthes. Even with their damaged Mana Lobes, Humans can finally do magic once again. However, their magic is on a lesser scale compared to what their ancestors can do with pure Mana. Revisiting the old practice of Magic Artes to suit Synthes, Dimelio and Iludia taught their people distinct styles of creating magic. Dimelio and his people were granted the use of Synthes through Magic Sigils, or type of magic where the user needs to illustrate the proper signs and/or symbols. While Iludia and her faction uses Synthes through Magic Chants, or type of magic when the user recites specific phrases. However, not everyone in the world are capable of creating Magic even with the filtered out Mana. Being the most compatible with the Synthes produced by their corresponding Artifacts, Quantuaria’s titled both Iludia and Dimelio as the Guardians, protector of humanity and the Artifacts itself. Those who wish to follow the Guardians and preserve the peace of the world are called as Defenders. Eventually, Vanitas released the suppression on the planet’s core, and Illustris finished her part of making one of the two moons as a catalyst of excessive Mana and will continue on draining the planet’s unwanted supply from time to time. Because of all the efforts they have done, Quantuaria’s atmosphere began to stabilize, and the Humans began to live and age normally. Seeing the Quantuarians release themselves from the “gift of immortality”, the passive group known as Eternity started to act violently and spread out malicious rumors leading to a conflict between the factions of Iludia and Dimelio. Western Quantuarians confronted the other half of the world for creating machines that can potentially harm the environment. Standing up to their defense, Eastern Quantuarians implied their research and inventions are safe for use. Knowing the root of the problem, Vanitas himself made a move and went directly to Eternity’s headquarters. Much to his surprise, Vanitas saw Illustris assisting the followers of the wretched group of Humans. Feeling betrayed, Vanitas got filled up with anger and banished Illustris and the whole Eternity to the Mana-filled moon; sealing them and removing all means of escape. In order to stop the fuse between the two factions, Vanitas used his remaining power to proclaim the Edict of Separation, and create an impassable barrier between the territories. During the course of a few decades, the two factions turned their attentions away from each other and focused solely on their own advancements. The two guardians entrusted the care for the Artifacts and the history of the world to their families and future descendants; making themselves known as the Preservers. Considering a brighter future for the world, Vanitas made a deal with the preservers of lifting away the seal that separates the two factions when a millenium of peace has been attained. Notable Terms, Characters, and Places * Celestial Beings - '''Intelligent lifeforms hailing from outside Quantuaria. Some consider them as gods and goddesses as these beings have immense power who can defy the known laws of nature and science. ** '''Yrther Vanitas - '''Yrther of the Void ** '''Yrther Illustris - '''Yrther of Gravity * '''Guardians - '''Are those whom the Yrther trusted a fragment of its knowledge and power, and lead their people to prosperity and progression. ** '''Iludia of the Skies ** Dimelio of the Steels ''' * '''Preservers - '''A group of individual who are direct descendants of the first two Guardians of Quantuaria. They are in charge of recording major events, safekeeping the history texts, and securing the Artifacts. Most of them are highly capable of utilizing Synthes in comparison to other Quantuarians. * '''Defenders - '''Licensed persons who can use magic outside learning institutes and controlled environment. They are usually those who roam the lands and prevent / subdue any threats that come upon the world. However, not all Defenders are capable to use Magic, but are compensated with weapons of their choice. * '''Magic - '''An act of utilizing Synthes and materializing elements in accordance to one's birth month and hereditary abilities. Those who are able to do Magic are dubbed as a "Magus". ** '''Artifact - '''A monolithic structure that is capable of filtering out Mana and turn it into Synthes for the Quantuarians' use. ** '''Magic Chants - '''A methodology used by the followers of Iludia. This method uses vibrations of the voice and influence the surrounding Synthes to perform Magic ** '''Magic Sigils - ''A methodology used by the followers of Dimelio. This method uses illustrations of specific symbols to materialize Synthes and create Magic. * '''Edict of Separation - '''The law created by the Yrther Vanitas to stop the war between the two factions by separating the entire world with an impassable barrier. The edict can only be lifted up if a millennium of peace has been achieved. * '''Synthes - '''Filtered Mana with less potency.